


A Steamy Situation.

by Golddude22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, steamy situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: After a long campaign, Hina Ka takes some time to relax in one of the Sauna's on the world they've just saved, Cody and Dogma have the same idea, which leads to... activities.
Relationships: CC-2224 Cody/Dogma/Hina Ka Esme, CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s), Dogma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Steamy Situation.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujuDCEU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/gifts).



> Another one for the prompt exchange challenge.
> 
> This time with an original character created by jujuDCEU.

Hina Ka hated Handor, and not just because they'd been fighting almost constantly for the last three weeks on it.

It was a wet, dirty world, with the frequent rain turning the battlefields into muddy messes that bogged you down and made crossing them one of the most unpleasant experiences of her life

The only redeeming quality, as far as she could see, was the geothermal pools dotting the world that the locals had tapped to create sauna's and wonderful indoor hot pools.

Something she intended to make full use of now that the fighting was over.

She was heading there now, bag over her shoulder with fresh, clean clothes and waved off Ahsoka when she asked if she wanted to join her, Master Skywalker and Captain Rex in one.

It wasn't that she didn't like the younger Padawan, she just didn't want to have to deal with her right now. And besides, she'd already arranged to meet Cody and Dogma anyway.

When she reached her chosen “bath house”, she went inside and went straight to the showers, stripping off her filthy clothes and enjoying the sensation of the mud being washed away by the almost scalding hot water.

Then, when her skin was more purple than blue, hopped out and wrapped a towel around herself, put her bag in one of the lockers and went through to the sauna.

Inside, she was only mildly surprised to find Cody and Dogma already there.

“Hello boys,” she smiled. “Mind if I join you?” She added teasingly.

“Not at all Commander,” Cody smirked from his reclined position, which showed off his muscular chest that was slick with perspiration, sweat running in rivers across his six pack, while Dogma just waved her in, too content to speak.

She took a seat on the bench across from them and relaxed into it, feeling the perspiration already beginning to build on her body as the heat soothed the aches she'd developed over the preceding weeks. 

After a couple of minutes of total bliss, she glanced at her companions, feeling her core clench at the sight of them.

Cody was still in his reclined position, his glistening chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed in the steamy air, while Dogma had moved so he was lying lengthways on his back on the bench, also dripping with sweat.

After a few minutes of watching them, she slowly stood up, making sure she had their attention and allowed her towel to drop away.

“Oops, it fell off,” she said innocently.

She noticed twitches in the relevant locations on their towels as they gazed at her naked body.

“Could you get it for me Commander?” she asked coyly, biting her lip.

Cody stood slowly and walked the two steps over, before bending down to pick up the towel.

As he stood up, his eyes traced over her slick, blue body.

“Here you go,” he said, handing it to her.

“Thank you,” she smiled, but instead of putting it back on, she swung it over his shoulders and pulled him close.

He allowed it and she stared into his deep, brown eyes for a long moment before pressing a hot kiss to his lips.

His hands ran up her sides, sliding easily over her slick skin as he kissed her back.

She let out a squeal as he lifted her up, trailing kisses down the wetness between her breasts.

Then she noticed Dogma watching them curiously and an idea occurred to her, which she whispered in Cody's ear, he smirked and nodded.

So, using their combined slipperiness, she slid out of his grip and and turned them so that Dogma was behind her, then she pulled Cody back till she was pressed right up against Dogma's side and sat down on him and slid across his chest on her butt.

“Want to join in?” she asked patting the bulge in his towel and wiggling her butt.

He let out a strangled growl and sat up suddenly, pushing her down onto his legs and taking the towel with her, revealing his large cock in the process.

Cody also discarded his towel, revealing his own, slightly larger erection.

Now she was spoiled for choice and started by grabbing a hold of Dogma's erection, stroking it vigorously as Cody approached her.

Communicating by some unknown form of telepathy, Dogma stood up and placed one leg on the low bench, positioning her with one leg around him and putting her at about waist height as she continued to work his cock.

His intention quickly became clear as it put her at just the right height for Cody, who stepped up and gave her a look.

She nodded and he lined himself up with her entrance before pushing himself inside.

She let out a moan of pleasure as he penetrated her and began thrusting into her, faster and faster while kissing her passionately as Dogma licked and kissed her breasts and sucked on her nipple. 

The faster Cody went, the more she slid around on Dogma's leg, until his other arm slid around her waist and gave her butt a squeeze.

She let out a groan of pleasure that was lost in Cody's mouth, becoming so lost in her pleasure as they continued their ministrations that she forgot about everything else.

It wasn't long before the heat began building in her core and she was close to the edge.

“Harder,” she moaned into Cody's mouth, gasping at each wet clap of Cody's thrusts.

But instead of doing that, he pulled out.

“What are you doing?” she cried in disappointment.

“I want to try something,” he replied as Dogma lifted her up and carried her into the hot pool.

The heat of it hit her already stimulated nether regions, causing a surge of pleasure that had her squirming in Dogma's arms.

Cody followed them in and came around on her other side.

Then both clones went to work on her chest while she lay there, writhing in the water, idly stroking their cocks.

And just when it felt like she couldn't take any more, they stopped.

“You still need to finish me off,” she told them.

“All under control,” Cody assured her and she found himself being lifted again, this time on to Dogma's lap as he lined himself up and pressed into her.

She gasped again as he did a couple of thrusts into her, with her hands on his shoulders.

Then he stood, and she wondered what he was doing, till Cody stepped behind her.

“Ready Commander?” he asked.

“Yes please,” she gasped, as Dogma resumed his thrusting.

Cody waited for a moment to gauge Dogma's rhythm, then pushed into her back entrance, eliciting another moan of pleasure from her.

They kept it up till she was on the edge again and moaning constantly in to Dogma's mouth.

Another couple of thrusts and she was undone, her core tightening as her orgasm coursed through her.

Her orgasm sent Dogma over the edge too and he quickly pulled out, splattering all over her chest.

Cody lasted another thrust before he too pulled out and she felt hot sticky stuff splattering onto her back.

When it was over, they sank down into the water, sitting on the chairs and she lay across their laps, idly stroking their steaming chests.

“Thank you boys,” she murmured sleepily. “Best thing to happen to me on this world.” 

“Any time Commander,” Cody smirked, casually fondling her breast.


End file.
